Long Lost Love
by xoMISSLOVALOTAxo
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had been best friend for 17 years. Suddenly a new girl came to school and Troy instantly fall for her. After Gabriella move away to another state, only then Troy realized he had lost his true love. Will he find her? Definitely TROYELLA
1. Introduction

A 17 years old Gabriella Montez could feel it, that today will be such an amazing day. Maybe it has something to do with what Troy Bolton had told her last night. Troy Bolton. He's a teenage boy with a blonde shaggy hair and a muscular body. Electric blue eyes that will surely melts any girls and also a best friend of 17 years to Gabriella Montez. Actually, the brunette girl kinda hope that their relationship would be more than just a couple of bestfriends. Yeah, now you know it. She loves him. Eversince they're tiny until now, she doesn't has any courage to tell him. She tried but not a single word flew out of her mouth at the time 

**_Flashback: Yesterday night at Gabi's backyard_**

**Gabriella's POV**

'Oh, god. Should I tell him?' _I look over at him who's swinging his swing back and forth just next to me. He looks up at the sky that covered in stars and smiles. Suddenly, he steps down from the swing and walks behind me and starts to push me gently. "Umm, Troy??"_

_"Yeah, Gabi??" he smiles at me which makes my heart beats insanely crazy. I gaze into his sparkling eyes and starts to daydream, or should I say nightdream (**because it's night time**) about all of the sweet moments we shared among each others._

_"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!" he shouts into my ear and causes me to fall on the ground in shock. He starts to laugh hard while holding his mid-section and tears streaming down his cheek._

_"TROY BOLTON!! HOW DARE YOU!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" I yelled at him. Actually, I'm not yelling because I'm mad or anything. It's just that I'm too embarassed and try to hide it with yelling. Pathetic uh?_

_He wipes his tears away and pulls me up from the ground. "Sorry. I've to do something though, since you weren't listening when I called your name just now. What were you thinking??"_

_"Umm, n-nothing." I was lying and Troy knows that. He gives me a 'yeah right' look. I releases a heavy sighs and continues, "Ok, ok. I lied. The truth is, I'm thinking about the joy times between us. From babies until now. Don't you just love it??"_

_He smiles dreamily as he remembered all of the good memories of him and Gabriella or should I say, ME. "Yeah, remember the time when we played hide-and-seek when we're only in pre-school?"_

_"Yup, I was crying cause I can't find you. I've became panicked and made all of the neighbourhood to search for you. By the end of the day, my dad found out that you were sleeping on our treehouse. You, Troy Bolton had made me worried at the time!! Thanks for nothing!!" I put on a pretend pout and he just chuckles at me._

_"You're so cute when you put up a face like that, you know?" He smiles at me and I start to blush and bits the corner of my lips. He chuckles and asks me," So, what do you want to tell me just now? The one before the swing-accident."_

_"Oh, that. Uh, I-f-forgot. Sorry." I silently screams in my heart. 'Why can't I tell him!!'_

_"Okayyyyy...Anyway, I've planned a surprise for you tomorrow." I look up at him with a confuse expression._ 'Surprise? Tomorrow is nothing special though. It's not my birthday and neither his.'

_"Surprise??" I ask him with a slight hint of curious._

_He nods his head. "So, I want you to get ready tomorrow by 10 in the morning. I'll pick you up," he smiles. Oh my god, that smile, that wonderful smile._

_"Ok, but can you tell me what kind of suprise??" I give him a glittering puppy eyes with a mix of hopeful look. I guess you can say that I'm kinda an anxious girl._

_Troy chuckles while shooks his head,"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a suprise anymore." I move closer to him and starts to beg him with my eyes. This Montez's eyes trick always works on him._

_"I'm not gonna fall for that eyes again, Montez!!" he laughs._

**End of flashback and POV**

Suddenly Gabriella snaps from her thoughts cause of the loud doorbell. She smiles and runs downstairs while fixing her hair and opens the door.

"Hey, Troy."

* * *

**Okay, this is my first one. Sorry if it's too short, but I promise that I'll make a longer one for the next chapter and sorry if it's kinda bad. Hey, I'm still new at this. So, I hope you'll review on what do you think about this. It'll surely help me to improve my stories... And just to inform that I've another stories on youtube. You can check for the url in my profile at the homepage section**

**xoxoxo,**

**Nash aka xoMISSLOVALOTAxo**


	2. The Surprise

**I want to thank to ci10824, pure vowels and nesquick-s for reviewing me. I really appreciate all the comments. Thanks guys!!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!!**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_Suddenly Gabriella snapped from her thoughts caused of the loud doorbell. She smiled and ran downstairs while fixing her hair and opens the door._

_"Hey, Troy." _

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey," he smiled while revealing a nice bouquet of roses and daisies from his back. Roses and Daisies are my most favorite flowers. I slowly took the flower from him with a single tear rolling down my cheek while saying thank you.

"So, do you like it?"

"I love it," with a kiss on his cheek. Yeah, I know. We're bestfriends who kinda act like a couple. So, what? I really love how our friendship going.

"Good," he smiled while holding out his hand to me. "May we go now, milady??" I giggled at his formality.

"We may," I accepted his hand and both of us walk to his truck which he parked just in front of my house. He opened the door for me and closed it and ran to the other side of the car to get into the driver seat. We both buckled up our seatbelts and he started to drive.

After a left turn at the street of my neighbourhood, he stopped at the red sign of the traffic light. He leaned over at me and whispered something into my ear, "You look wonderful today." I blushed at his comment. He continuedto drive when the light turned into green. I looked over at him who had a smile attached to his face. I wonder why he's so happy today? I've never seen a smile like that. Suddenly my phone yelled out a 'true friend' tune which means that Taylor's on the line.

"Hey, Tay!!" Taylor McKessie. She's also one of my best friend since the first year of high school. Trustworthy, intelligent and also the captain of scholastic decathlon at East High. She's currently dating Chad Danforth, who's a jock and also a bestfriend since pre-school to Troy. He's also like a brother to me.

"Hey, girl!!"she squealed. "What cha doing?!" I laughed at her excitement.

"Just hanging out with Troy. What's with the excitement squeals?" I pulled the phone away from my ear when she let out another squeals. "Enough of that, Taylor. Now, spill!!"

She giggled and finally calmed down. "You know Chad right?"

"The one who's your boyfriend, Troy's bestfriend and my kinda like brother? Duh, of course I know! Silly question, Tay," I laughed.

"Ok, ok. Guess what?! HE JUST GAVE ME A DIAMOND RING!!" she yelled out. Gosh!! Only now I remembered that today is their second annivesary of dating. Lucky girl.

"REALLY?! CONGRATS, TAY!! You have to show me first thing tomorrow at school!!" she let out another squeals which means ok and both of us said our goodbyes and hang up.

"What's up with Taylor?" Troy asked me. I slipped the phone back into my handbag and flashed a smile at him.

"Chad just gave Taylor a diamond ring," he chuckled. "Do you know anything about this, Bolton?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and give him a look.

He laughs,"Yeah, remember the time when I suddenly cancelled the movie night last week?"

"Umm, yeah. What it have to do with the diamond ring?" I looked at him confused and motioned him to continue.

"Well, Chad was begging me to help him find a perfect ring for Taylor as a sign of commitment."

"Oh, that was so sweet of him. I've never thought that Chad had a romantic bone in his body!" both of us laughed at the joke and the ride was continued with some random stories and comfortable silence.

**End of POV**

* * *

Half an hour later, Troy parked his truck in the parking lot and pulled out a black blindfold out of his pocket. He opened his door and went to the other side of the truck and took Gabriella's hand to help her out. 

"Uh, Troy. What are you going to do with that blindfold?" she asked while pointing to the blindfold in Troy's palm.

"To cover your eyes, silly!" he smiled and went standing behind her and put the black cloth over her eyes. He was about to tie he blindfold when Gabriella screamed.

"Oww!! Not to tight!! Loosen up!!" she yelled.

"Oh, sorry!!" he immediately untied the blindfold and tied it again but this time not to tight. "Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. So, what are we going to do now?" Troy took her hand with his right one and wrapped another one around her waist.

"Just follow me," Troy guided Gabriella, but at the same time he tried to confuse her. So, he walked in a circle and then right and circle again, continue with a left turn and walked straight until he finally stopped.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked still blindfolded. "Can you please untie this blindfold?"

He chuckles,"Gabi, we're not there yet."

"You're lying aren't you? If we're not there yet, why are we stopping here?" she crossed her hands in front of her chest and pulls out a pouty face.

"Because I need to do something before crossing to the other side."

"W-wait. Cross?? Troy, you know that I might fall over when my eyes are completely shut!!" she yelled.

"That's why I'm gonna do this." He lifted Gabriella and swung her over his shoulder and hold her by the waist. Gabriella began to laugh hysterically and slapped his back while yelling.

"TROYYY!! PUT ME DOWN!!"

* * *

**Okay guys, this time I made a longer one. Sorry if it's not long enough, cause I was busy finishing my Troyella and Zanessa**

**Story (youtube) Anyway, please review!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Nash aka xoMISSLOVALOTAxo**


	3. Picnic,rings and a new girl?

**Chapter 3 : Picnic and Rings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

**_Recap_**

_"Troy?" Gabriella asked still blindfolded. "Can you please untie this blindfold?"_

_He chuckles,"Gabi, we're not there yet."_

_"You're lying aren't you? If we're not there yet, why are we stopping here?" she crossed her hands in front of her chest and pulls out a pouty face._

_"Because I need to do something before crossing to the other side."_

_"W-wait. Cross?? Troy, you know that I might fall over when my eyes are completely shut!!" she yelled._

_"That's why I'm gonna do this." He lifted Gabriella and swung her over his shoulder and hold her by the waist. Gabriella began to laugh hysterically and slapped his back while yelling._

_"TROYYY!! PUT ME DOWN!!"_

* * *

Troy laughed and put her feet back on the ground. Gabriella asked him the same question again about untying her blindfold which kinda funny to Troy. "Nope, we're not there yet."

"Troy, this blindfold is killing me!!" she said while crossing her arms.

"I still have to carry you to the other side, you know. If you didn't told me to put you down just now, we should've cross and open your blindfold by this time. But, _no_... you started screaming and yelling like _Troy!! Put me down!!_" he mimicked her with a chuckle and received a smacked from her. "Ouch!! That's hurt!!"

"That's for mimicking me," Troy laughed again and received another nudged from her.

"Seriously, stop hitting me! Do you want to get to the other side or not?" Gabriella nodded her head as in yes.

"But, how?"

"How about you get on my back? I'll give you a piggyback ride.." he said. He crouched down to the ground and lowered his body to make it easier for her to climb on. Gabriella get up on Troy's back carefully and slowly cause of the blindfold which blocking her sight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as Troy stand up from the crouch position earlier.

"Ready?" he asked. Gabriella just nodded and Troy put his hands underneath her thighs to support her weight. He started walking and stopped after a few minutes walk which seems like hours to Gabriella and put her down back on the solid ground.

"Can you open this, now??" she pointed at the blindfold. Troy chuckled and started to untie the black cloth carefully. He removed the black cotton cloth from her eyes and Gabriella let out a gasp as she saw the scenery in front of her.

"Oh my god. It's so wonderful, Troy..." she looked at the sight in front of her. There was a picnic blanket with some food underneath a big shaded tree. Troy smiled at her and pulled her down to the ground.

Troy's eyes still locked to Gabriella and being hit again by her at the same spot she hit earlier. "Earth to, Troy!!" she waved.

"W-what? Oh, yeah. Sorry..." he blushed.

"Why are you staring at me for the last few minutes? Is there something on my face?" she said while wiping her face with her both hands.

Troy laughed. "No, Gabi. You're beautiful." he slipped and scolded himself in his mind. _'Stupid mouth!!'_

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," her cheeks started to turn rosy pink. They just sat there in silence. Awkward silence. Then, Troy decided to be the first one to break it.

"Umm, I think we should eat our lunch now," he said while taking out a couple of sandwiches and cookies from the picnic basket. Including two cans of sodas.

"Uh, yeah..." she took the sandwich from his hand and started eating it. "Mmmmm, peanut, butter and jelly sandwich!! My favourite!! Thanks, Troy."

He laughed with a "your welcome."

Both of them enjoying their picnic together with some giggling and laughing. Suddenly, Troy pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to Gabriella.

"Troy, what's this?" she asked while looking at the little box on her palm.

"Just open it," he smiled.

She opened the box and gasped as she sees two rings that were set properly in the box. "Rings?"

"Friendship rings," he said while taking out both of the rings. One is gold while the the one is silver. He took the gold one and slipped it into Gabriella's finger. "It's like a sign of promise that we'll be best friends forever. No matter what will happen in the future." Then, he took the silver one and slipped the ring into his own finger.

"Wow, Troy. It's beautiful," she said while admiring the ring. Suddenl,y she sensed something when she took a closer look. On the ring, there were words written on it. It said, 'T&G : BFFs '

"Like it?" Troy asked her.

"I LOVE IT!!" she hugged him and being hugged back by Troy. They pulled away after a few minutes. "Troy, I promise that we'll always be best friends forever and I'll keep this ring like my own child..." she giggled. "...Ok, scratch that. Not child, but maybe just like Fluffy." she said referring to her dog which Troy bought for her for Gabriella's 12th birthday.

"I'm glad that you like it. C'mon, let's get you home before your mum became furious and start to yell at me because I'm taking her daughter out for hours." Gabriella giggled and both of them got into Troy's car.

* * *

**THE NEXT MONDAY MORNING**

"Miss. Montez? Can I have a word with you?" asked Mr. Matsui, the principle of East High as he walked over at Gabriella who's standing by her locker.

"Um, sure. What is it Mr. Matsui??" she asked while closing her locker.

"I want you to meet someone at the office. I'll wait you there," he said as he walked towards his office.

"I wonder who is it..." she went to the office but, not before she told Taylor about it. Gabriella knocked on the door and opened it when she heard a soft "Come in."

"So, Gabriella. I want you to meet the new girl of this school," Gabriella looked at the person in front of her with blonde hair flowing down to the length of her shoulders. She's wearing a glitter tank top that's match with her pink mini skirt and wearing a huge pink sunglasses.

"I'm Gabriella," she introduced herself while sticking out her hand to hers.

"Sharpay," she replied rudely and continued with what she did earlier. Text messaging on the phone.

"Um, ok... Gabriella, can you show her around the school today?" Mr. Matsui asked the petite girl who stood in front of him.

"Uh, yeah. Sure..."

"Good. Now, Sharpay, you may excused for now..." with this Sharpay mumbled "whatever" and popped her bubblegum ballon and heading out of the office.

* * *

**So? Is it LONG enough? I hope so...Anyway, please review!! **

**xoxoxo**

**nash**


	4. Sharpay, the new girl

**Chapter 4 : Sharpay, the new girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

_**RECAP**_

_"So, Gabriella. I want you to meet the new girl of this school," Gabriella looked at the person in front of her with blonde hair hanging down to the length of her shoulders. She's wearing a glitter tank top that's match with her pink mini skirt and wearing a huge pink sunglasses._

_"I'm Gabriella," she introduced herself while sticking out her hand to hers._

_"Sharpay," she replied rudely and continued with what she did earlier. Text messaging on the phone._

_"Um, ok... Gabriella, can you show her around the school today?" Mr. Matsui asked the petite girl who stood in front of him._

_"Uh, yeah. Sure..."_

_"Good. Now, Sharpay, you may excused for now..." with this Sharpay mumbled "whatever" and popped her bubblegum ballon and heading out of the office._

* * *

Gabriella just sighed and walked out of the office after apoligizing to the principal. Now, she's trying to catch up with her. "Sharpay!!"

Sharpay spun around with an irritated face, "What??"

"Um, Mr. Matsui asked me to take you for a tour around the school," she said while looking at the floor. Suddenly, she felt that there's something interesting that made her eyes locked down there.

"So?"

Gabriella let out a sigh. "So, I have to show you around the school,"she said in the 'duh' tone. "C'mon. The sooner, the better..."

Sharpay laughed. "Tour around the school? With you??"

Gabriella nodded.

The new girl laughed again. "With an ugly nerd like you?! Puh-lease!! I'd rather being lost in this school than...walking around with a you loser!!"

Gabriella's eyes widened and her heart felt like being stab by not just a knife but an axe. Her eyes started to well up with tears, but she decided to blink them away fearing _that the new girl_ will see them. Gabriella couldn't hold it any longer. Her tears were threathening to fall but then saved by a certain blue-eyed boy who came to her side.

"Hey, Gabi..." Troy said with a smile.

"Hey, Troy..." I replied.

Troy looked at the blonde girl in front of him and his jaw dropped of amazement. _'Wow, she's hot...'_ he thought. "Hey, are you a new girl??" he asked.

Sharpay smiled flirtatiously and sudennly became giddy. "Yeah."

"I'm Troy," Troy stick out his hand to Sharpay.

"I'm Sharpay," she giggled.

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

I looked over at Troy and Sharpay. _'God, I hate Sharpay for sure now!!'_ I watched as they exchanged phone numbers and a couple of details and informations. Just get to know with each other's life. Suddenly, a hint of jealousy struck me. I quickly shook it off because I knew that Troy would never date someone like Sharpay. Because she's...umm, too...blondie?? Okay, bad excuse!! But, still...

"Gabi?" his voice snapped me from my thoughts earlier. I looked around for Sharpay.

"Umm, where's Sharpay?"

He laughed. "Where have you gone, Gabi? Outer space? Sharpay had left about a few minutes ago!"

I let out a fake laugh,"Oh, ok... yeah..."

"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned way. I could see it through his blue eyes.

"Um, n-nothing!!" I lied. Oh gosh. I hope he'll fall for it. Because he's really an expert when it comes to me lying about something. He said that he can feel it. Is that even possible??

"Ok..." he didn't believe this but decided to let it flow. "Sharpay's hot, isn't she?"

My eyes widened for the second time that day and I felt a huge lump in my throat. _'Did he just said that Sharpay is HOT?! Wait, wait. Maybe he said snob, not HOT!! Did he?'_ "Oh, yeah. I guess..."my voice trailed off.

Troy smiled at her and started to blabber about Sharpay. I guess it's becoming his favourite topic now.

**END OF POV**

* * *

The next day, Gabriella's waiting for Troy to pick her up at the porch of her house. She kept glancing at her watch and began to lose patient about waiting more than 10 minutes for him. _'He never been this late before. Oh, god!! Where is he?!'_ After she said this in her mind, Troy arrived with his truck.

He ran out of the vehicle and rushed to Gabriella still panting. "I'm so...so...sorry," he said in between his breath. "Something just came up."

Gabriella smiled. "It's ok, Troy. C'mon!! Let's get going before the school bell rings!!" she said while ran to the passenger seat in front. Where she usually sit but her eyes widened when she opened the door.

"Um, sorry Gabi. Sharpay really needed a ride to school since her car broke down yesterday. So, I decided to help her," he said this while scratching the back of his neck. He usually do this when he felt nervous or guilty.

"Uh, it's ok. I guess I've to sit at the back this time."

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. But, you could sit here if you want to!!" Sharpay said in a very faked sweet voice. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and gave out a small smile.

"Never mind," Gabriella opened the door to the seat at the back and became furious when Sharpay started to flirt with Troy along the way to school.

* * *

During lunchtime, all the gang minus Troy sat together and started talking and eating with each other.

"Chad, where's Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Chad stopped talking to Taylor and turned his afro head to Gabriella. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Umm, tell me...what?"

"He took Sharpay to the 'secret place' to ask her to be his girlfriend," he said it like it wasn't a big deal and continued munching his sandwich.

Gabriella's eyes widened for the second time of the day and she felt like being stabbed. _'What? Asked Sharpay to be his girlfriend?? At the rooftop garden?! It's supposed to be our secret place!! How could he!!' _A single tear rolled down her face without her even realizing it.

* * *

**So? Is it LONG enough? I hope so...Anyway, please review!! **

**xoxoxo**

**nash**


	5. Saying I'm sorry

**Chapter 5 : Saying I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never ow**

**n anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

_**RECAP**_

_During lunchtime, all the gang minus Troy sat together and started talking and eating with each other._

_"Chad, where's Troy?" Gabriella asked._

_Chad stopped talking to Taylor and turned his afro head to Gabriella. "Didn't he tell you?"_

_"Umm, tell me...what?"_

_"He took Sharpay to the 'secret place' to ask her to be his girlfriend," he said it like it wasn't a big deal and continued munching his sandwich._

_Gabriella's eyes widened for the second time of the day and she felt like being stabbed. 'What? Asked Sharpay to be his girlfriend?? At the rooftop garden?! It's supposed to be our secret place!! How could he!!' A single tear rolled down her face without her even realizing it. _

* * *

**That night with Gabriella in her room**

The petite brunette girl was found on her bed in a curled up situation while holding a big pillow. You could see tears streaming down her face that had left a trail of ruined eyeliner. Gabriella can't stop crying for the past few hours . Eventhough she tried to stop it, she failed. Everytime her tears started to die down, she'll remembered the awful event earlier that day that made her cried even louder.

_**Flashback**_

_After Chad told her about the 'Troy, Sharpay and the rooftop' thing, Gabriella immediately stood up and started walking to the secret place leaving the gang stared at her in confuse expression. On her way there, she started thinking..._

_'_Maybe it was just a joke. Yeah, a joke. Because, they've only met for about 2 days and Troy already wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend_?!' she thought while strutting down the hallway towards her destination._

_Gabriella climbed up the stairs towards the rooftop and suddenly heard a familiar giggle. _'Isn't that Sharpay??' _and then she heard a deep laughter. '_and Troy?!_' She continued walking and saw the most heartbroken view in front of her. Troy and Sharpay were __**kissing**__. _

_"Troy?!" Troy quickly broke off from the kiss and started while rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Um, hey Gabi."_

_"What the hell is __**she**__ doing here?!" Gabriella said while pointing at Sharpay. Troy shocked as he heard this. Gabriella had never been like this before._

_"Gabriella!! Don't you dare pointing at her like that!! Anyway, __**she**__ is my girlfriend and I've the right to show this place to her!!"he yelled._

_Gabriella frozed. Troy just called her Gabriella. . Troy would only call her that when he upset or mad at her. And he also referred Sharpay as his girlfriend. "What?! You told me- no, scratch that!! You __**promised**__ me that this would be __**our**__ secret spot!! Now, you broke the promise by bringing __**her **__up here!!"_

_"So?? It's just some stupid old promise that I made a__** LONG **__time ago!! No big deal!! Anyway, Sharpay is a __**LOT **__more than you are!! She's my __**girlfriend**__!! You're just my plain old __**bestfriend**__!!"_

_Gabriella's eyes started to well up with tears. How could he just said that to her. "What?! No big deal?!" she croaked. Troy just looked at her with guilty eyes when he saw a single tear flowing down her cheek. "And I'm not so special to you?!"_

_"G-Gabi, I-I didn't mean to-"_

_"Don't you Gabi me!! Troy, we've been friends for over seventeen years!! Seventeen fucking years!!" (A/N: Sorry for the cursing) At this, she started to cry louder and her eyes darkened than the usual brown ones._

_"G-Gabi- I mean Gabriella. Please, I'm s-sorry. It's just that-"_

_"Just save it, Troy!! I don't need a friend like you!!" with this she ran down the stairs leaving a smirking Sharpay and a guilty Troy._

_**End of Flashback**_

Gabriella's now currently lying on her bad when her phone started to ring. She looked at the number on the screen and quickly wiped her tears.

"Hey, Tay!!" she tried to sound as cheerful as she can be.

"Umm, hey hunny. You're ok?"

"Of course I am!!" Gabriella let out a fake laugh. She could hear Taylor's sighing on the other line.

"Gabriella, I know what happened between you and Troy...He-"before Taylor could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Gabriella.

"Taylor, I-I need to go. My mum's calling me for dinner. Bye!!" she hang up before Taylor had a chance to speak up. Gabriella set her phone down on her lamp table. Her eyes started to flow out some tears when she spotted a picture of her and Troy laughing and running along the beach with Gabriella piggy-ride on his back. It was taken on her 14th birthday when Troy decided to bring her to the beach to enjoy the sunset.

_Knock-knock_

"Wh-who's there??" Gabriella asked while straightened her shirt and wiped away her tears.

"It's me, sweetie. Troy's here to see you..." Madeline Montez (Gabriella's Mum) said from the other side of the door. "He said that this is really important."

"I don't want to hear it!! Just tell him to back off and leave me alone!!" she let out a yell and started to cry again.

Her mum sighed,"Mija, eventhough I didn't know what's wrong with you two...But, one thing for sure. You need to talk to him." She waited for her daughter's reply. But, all she got was a sobbing sound. "Sweetie, don't cry. I'm sorry. I think I should ask Troy to leave." Madeline Montez went downstairs. After several minutes of coaxing Troy to go home, she climbed back to Gabriella's room. She knocked and said,"Hunny, can I come in??"

Gabriella just stayed silent.

"Hunny?" she knocked but still no answer. She sighed,"If you don't want to talk then it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow ok? Goodnight. Love you."

Gabriella let out a heavy sigh. She went to the bathroom and washed off her stained face. Suddenly a knock sound was heard. _'Not again...' _she thought. Gabriella walked out from the bathroom towards her bedroom door. She opened it but nobody seems to be there. "Huh?"

_knock knock_

She turned around towards the sound and find out that the knock was coming from her balcony door. She peeked through the pink flower designed curtain but quickly closed it when she saw a certain someone. _'What the hell is Troy Bolton doing here?!'_

"Gabriella!! Open up!! I need to talk to you!!" Troy yelled while banging the door.

"I don't want to see you right now!! No, not only right now... I don't want to see you forever!! Just leave me alone!!" Gabriella yelled from behind the curtain.

"Gabriella..." his voice toned down. "Please, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it that way..."

"No, Troy!! I don't wanna hear it!! Y-your words hurt me Troy...It's not that easy to forgive you," she started to cry.

"Gabriella... Please don't cry. I-"

"I'm not crying!!" she sobbed.

"I know you are, Gabi. I can hear it... Please, just open this door. We really need to talk about this," Troy waited for a reply but being replaced by Gabriella opened the door with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Yeay!! So, will Gabriella forgive Troy? Will Sharpay and Troy last?? Find out on the next chappie!! **

**xoxoxo**

**nash**


	6. New Troy and Gabriella?

**Chapter 6 : New Troy and Gabriella??**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

_**RECAP**_

_knock knock_

_She turned around towards the sound and find out that the knock was coming from her balcony door. She peeked through the pink flower designed curtain but quickly closed it when she saw a certain someone. 'What the hell is Troy Bolton doing here?!'_

_"Gabriella!! Open up!! I need to talk to you!!" Troy yelled while banging the door._

_"I don't want to see you right now!! No, not only right now... I don't want to see you forever!! Just leave me alone!!" Gabriella yelled from behind the curtain._

_"Gabriella..." his voice toned down. "Please, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it that way..."_

_"No, Troy!! I don't wanna hear it!! Y-your words hurt me Troy...It's not that easy to forgive you," she started to cry._

_"Gabriella... Please don't cry. I-"_

_"I'm not crying!!" she sobbed._

_"I know you are, Gabi. I can hear it... Please, just open this door. We really need to talk about this," Troy waited for a reply but being replaced by Gabriella opened the door with tears streaming down her face._

* * *

Troy's heart ached when he saw the view of his best friend's condition in front of him. His heart breaking, his eyes hurting and even his body went limp. He always felt that everytime Gabriella cried. He tried to hug her but being pushed away.

"Don't you ever touch me again!!" she yelled. Both of them were still standing at the balcony. Troy sighed.

"Gabriella. I'm sorry..." Gabriella just scoffed at this. "I know I was being a jerk at the time-"

"I thought you never realized that..." she said sarcastically. Troy just continued his words.

"...and said something that weren't supposed to be said. But, I'm sorry. I love you..." Gabriella shocked to hear his words and began to smile but the smile immediately changed into a frown when Troy continued his words. "You're like a sister to me. That's why I love you so much. I've never felt a love from a sister, but you gave me a chance to feel it."

_'Gabriella. Stop dreaming about him loving you back. It would never happend. He only loves you as a sister' _she thought to herself. "Troy, you know what? For your information, Sharpay isn't as nice or wonderful as you think. She was rude to Mr. Matsui and especially to me Troy!! She even called me a geek!! Is that what you called a perfect girlfriend??"

Troy's mind changed. All the guilty feeling inside him was replaced by anger. "Don't you ever say anything bad about Sharpay!!" he shouted. Gabriella shocked with his sudden burst. "Gabriella, stop making up lies about her!! If you hated her so much, you don't have to make up bad stories about Sharpay!! She would never call you a geek!!"

Gabriella's eyes started to fill up with tears again. '_He thought that I lied. Troy would always believe me, but why he didn't this time??' _she thought. "What?! Troy!! We've known each other longer than you knew Sharpay...and you thought that I was lying?! You believed Sharpay more than I am?!"

"Gabriella, I don't know what's up with you lately.Eversince Sharpay came here to Alburquerque, your whole attitude changed!! You're not the Gabriella I've known anymore. The old Gabriella would never made up stories about the others. The old Gabriella would never shouted and yelling and always know how to control her temper!!"

A single tear rolled down her cheek. This time, Troy didn't felt a slight guilt in his mind. "I also didn't know you anymore!! You also started to yell and scream at me!! Most importantly, you always put up Sharpay before me!! It's like I'm not so important to you anymore!! This is not Troy Bolton!! The person who's standing in front of me is a JERK!!"

Gabriella pushed the speechless Troy out of her room and slammed the balcony right in front of his face. She continued crying and wailing for the rest of the night.

**The next day at school.**

Gabriella walked down the hallway making her way to Taylor who's leaning to Gabriella's locker. As, Gabriella getting closer and closer, Taylor gasped when she saw the view of Gabriella Montez. She had dark circles around her baggy red eyes. Her hair was a messed and she had a pale face. It's was the same condition when her father died a few years ago.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Taylor asked her in a worried tone.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. It's just that I've some exams to study. So, I hope you understand... and sorry if it's a bit short than usual**

**xoxoxo**

**nash**


	7. Heartbreaking moment

**Chapter 7: Heart-breaking situation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

_**RECAP**_

_Gabriella walked down the hallway making her way to Taylor who's leaning to Gabriella's locker. As, Gabriella getting closer and closer, Taylor gasped when she saw the view of Gabriella Montez. She had dark circles around her baggy red eyes. Her hair was a messed and she had a pale face. It's was the same condition when her father died a few years ago._

_"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Taylor asked her in a worried tone._

Gabriella just responded by shaking her head and opened the door of her locker. She closed it after she pulled out a couple of books and walked away leaving her best friends who was yelling out her name.

* * *

Troy was surrounded by his friends and also Sharpay who was clinging to his right arm. Eventhough the environment around him was beyond the word of excitement, but all he felt was a bit of lonely and heart-aching. The image of last night incident kept replaying in his head. Tears rolling down Gabriella's cheek, her darken brown eyes which was filled with hurtness, her messy hair and baggy eyes. Those images really bugging him since last night.

"Troysie?? Troysie??" Sharpay asked in an irritated tone. Troy looked up at her. "Why didn't you answer me?!" yelled out a little with her hands on her hips.

"Huh??" Troy asked.

"Look!! You're not even pay some attention to me!! All you've done for the past few minutes were spacing out and ignoring me!!" she throws up her hands in the air in a dramatic way and released a heavy sigh. Chad looked at both of them and whispered something into Zeke's ear.

"Uh, dude. Zeke, Jason and I need to go now. Urgent," Chad said to Troy who was glaring down at Sharpay. Jason looked at Chad; confused with what he just heard.

"Chad, I don't remember an-" before he could finished his sentence, Chad and Zeke both covered his mouth. "Mffthhh!! Mmmffmfmff!!" was all he managed to say.

Zeke let out a fake laugh. "I guess we should go now. Meet you later, Troy!!" and with that Chad and Zeke dragged a still muffling Jason heading down the school hallway.

"Sharpay!! I've never thought that you-" Troy stopped at the middle of the sentence. His eyes were now locked at a certain person who was walking down the hallway. Sharpay looked at Troy and followed his gaze.

**Troy's POV**

I was shocked with Sharpay's attitude. I thought she was a nice and lovely girl but turned out that I was wrong. Gabriella was right after all. Just before words of anger came out of my mouth, Chad immediately butted in saying that he, Zeke and Jason had some work to do.

Yeah, right. Like that would fool me. They're like the worst liar ever. But, I just let it flow. I know that they just wanted to let_ us _or should I say _**Sharpay**_ and _**I**_ alone.

"Sharpay!! I've never thought that you-" I stopped at the middle of the sentences. My eyes travelled from Sharpay to a brunette who was walking down the hallway with her head hanging. It was _**Gabriella**_. Suddenly, I felt like my heart been sliced with a sharp object. She looked a lot more worst than the last night.

It was the same condition she had when her father passed away a few years ago.** (A/N: Troy, you had the same thought as Taylor!! P) **But, for me... She's still the most beautiful girl in the world. I lov- Wait!! Wait!! What am I talking about?! I'm dating Sharpay!! I was supposed to love her. Right?

But then, Sharpay yelled at me again interrupting my thoughts. "Troysie!!" she screeched. I looked back at her who was pouting with her arms crossed looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Uh, yeah??" I asked. I was shocked with my calmness. Before, I was kinda pissed with Sharpay...But, after I saw a heart-breaking view of Gabby, my heart melted. I was too tired to scream at people or even getting mad at them. All I cared about now was how to fix things between Gabriella and I.

Sharpay sighed. "Troy, looked. I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that I was kinda stressed lately. Can you forgive me?" she asked. I don't know whether she was really sincere or just faking it. But, I just nodded showing that I forgived her and with that she squealed and kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

**Homeroom with Mrs. Darbus**

My head always turned around looking at the back of the class. The image of my best friend was really hurting me in the inside. I tried to talk to her before homeroom started, but all she did was ignoring me and Sharpay also kept disturbing. Maybe I should talk with her later...

"Mr. Bolton!!" Mrs. Darbus yelled while slamming her book on my desk. "I really respect if you could stay away from the thoughts of yours for awhile and pay some attention to what I was saying!! Capise??"

I nodded my head and she continued babbling about the peaceful of arts which I really don't understand...

**END OF POV **

Troy tried to talk to her after the homeroom and the other classes but once again...he failed. As the lunch break arrived, he quickly raced off to the place that Gabriella would be hiding. The rooftop.

He climbed up the stairs trying not to make any noise at the same time. As he reached the top, he saw a petite figure sitting on the floor beside a bench with her knees hugged to her chest. Troy also heard a faint sobs.

"Gabriella?"

* * *

**Hey guys!! Just for your information,I'm gonna delete my other story which is called my girl. I was gonna delete it because the plot of the original story was very long and it would take about 50+ chapters to finish. So, I hope you'll understand. No worries!! Another story is on the way!!**

**xoxoxo**

**nash**


	8. Promise?

**Chapter 8: Promise?**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

_**RECAP**_

_Troy tried to talk to her after the homeroom and the other classes but once again...he failed. As the lunch break arrived, he quickly raced off to the place that Gabriella would be hiding. The rooftop. _

_He climbed up the stairs trying not to make any noise at the same time. As he reached the top, he saw a petite figure sitting on the floor beside a bench with her knees hugged to her chest. Troy also heard a faint sobs._

_"Gabriella?"_

* * *

Silence.

Troy sighed. He walked closer to her and crouched down next to her. "Gabriella..." he said softly. Gabriella still remained silent. Troy placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up facing him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Gabriella slapped his hand from her face and scooted away from him. "Leave me alone," mumbled the brunette. "You supposed to be with Sharpay right now, not a liar like me..." Troy sighed again and took a deep breath.

"Gabriella, don't say like that. You're not a liar...it's-" Troy tried to explain but was being cut off by Gabriella's sudden action. She stood up and looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"But you said it last night. You're the one who said that I'm a liar!!" she yelled. "You're the one who believed that Sharpay would never called me a geek!! Why you trusted her more than you're own best friend Troy??" Gabriella's eyes started to well up. "Your bestfriend for over 17 years..." tears already flowing down her cheeks by now.

Troy closed his eyes in frustration. Tears also threatening to fall from his blue eyes but he decided to blink them away. "Gabi..." Gabriella gave him a glare. "Gabriella. I trully am sorry. Can you forgive me? I miss the old times between us. Laughing over silly things, playing jokes on Chad, and even your mum's brownies!" Gabriella laughed a little.

He continued. "I really miss those things you know...Even the little things like your habit of biting the corner of your lips when you're nervous, your laugh...everything!! I'm sorry. I promise that none of this will never happen. 'T&G : BFFs '. Remember??"

Gabriella looked down at the gold ring on her finger. She turned the ring around and saw an engravement which read 'T&G : BFFs ' **(A/N: Remember the friendship rings that Troy gave to her on Chapter 3?)** She took a deep breath and looked up at Troy. "Promise?"

"Huh?" Troy asked. Gabriella giggled at this.

"The promise you've just made...That none of this will ever happen again. Promise??" she asked again. Troy smiled and quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"Promise..." he whispered into her ear. "I promise."

* * *

It was now 2 weeks after the big fight between Troy and Gabriella. Troy was keeping his promise and trying to balance his time equally towards both Gabriella and Sharpay. Eventhough, there were a few times when Troy had to cancel the plans between him and Gabriella because of Sharpay...Gabriella didn't mind. Of course she felt a little bit dissapointed. But, she knew that Troy always tried the best to work it out.

Gabriella was now preparing some popcorns for the movie night that she and Troy usually had on Fridays. While she was pouring the popcorns into a big bowl, a doorbell sound was heard. "How about you go and open the door?" Mrs. Montez said with a smile and taking the bowl of popcorns from her hands. Gabriella nodded and rushed to the door.

She opened the door with a big smile but instantly faded when she saw the person in front of her.

"Umm, hey..." Troy said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Gabriella!!" Sharpay smiled. But, it was a really fake one.

"Oh, hey Troy!! Sharpay..." Gabriella greeted. Troy looked at Gabriella with a guilty face.

"Uhh, I told Sharpay that about the movie night and she was the one who insisted to come. I hope you didn't mind," Troy lowered his head. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and then back to Troy. She gave Troy a small smile.

"It's ok!! The more the merrier!!" Gabriella said in a fake excitement. She opened the door wider and closed it after Troy and Sharpay had stepped in. Mrs. Montez walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorns and two sodas in her hands.

"Oh, hey. Who's this lovely girl??" Gabriella's mum asked with a smile.

"Her name is Sharpay..."Gabriella introduced. "She's...um.." she cleared her throuth and continued,"Troy's...um, girlfriend."

"Oh..." Mrs. Montez felt the uneasyness of her daughter and decided to change the subject. "Looks like I've to make more popcorns. One bowl isn't enough for the three of you!! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!!" and with that she dissapeared into the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay, okay... I know it's not a long one...but it was just a filler for the story. But, I promise!! The next one will be much longer...**

**xoxoxo**

**nash**


	9. Food Fight

**Chapter 9: Food Fight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

_**RECAP**_

_She opened the door with a big smile but instantly faded when she saw the person in front of her._

_"Umm, hey..." Troy said while rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Hey, Gabriella!!" Sharpay smiled. But, it was a really fake one._

_"Oh, hey Troy!! Sharpay..." Gabriella greeted. Troy looked at Gabriella with a guilty face._

_"Uhh, I told Sharpay that about the movie night and she was the one who insisted to come. I hope you didn't mind," Troy lowered his head. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and then back to Troy. She gave Troy a small smile._

_"It's ok!! The more the merrier!!" Gabriella said in a fake excitement. She opened the door wider and closed it after Troy and Sharpay had stepped in. Mrs. Montez walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorns and two sodas in her hands._

_"Oh, hey. Who's this lovely girl??" Gabriella's mum asked with a smile._

_"Her name is Sharpay..."Gabriella introduced. "She's...um.." she cleared her throuth and continued,"Troy's...um, girlfriend."_

_"Oh..." Mrs. Montez felt the uneasyness of her daughter and decided to change the subject. "Looks like I've to make more popcorns. One bowl isn't enough for the three of you!! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!!" and with that she dissapeared into the kitchen_.

* * *

Gabriella cleared her throut again and paste a small smile on her face. "Troy, how about you and Sharpay pick the movie for tonight? I'll be in the kitchen..." Troy nodded and Sharpay immediately pulled him away to the dvd's racks. Gabriella just let out a sigh and went to the kitchen.

**Troy's POV**

I was being pulled by Sharpay...forcefully. Then, she stopped right in front of the dvd's rack besides a flat-screen plasma tv and pulled me down with her. She began to mumble to herself while browsing all the movies.

"Ughhh!! None of these are interesting to watch!!" she huffed and crossed her arms to her chest. I just rolled my eyes and ducked when she started to throw some of the dvds away. "60's Match Made? (**made-up**) So...old and 60's!!" Sharpay threw it to her right onto the couch.

"Braniac Love? (**made up too...**)" she looked at the case terrified and threw it over me. She laughed,"that movie only suitable for the nerds!!" Sharpay continued her perfect movie searching while I sat there with shocked written on my face. Did she just said that the movie was for nerds?

_'Braniac Love' _was like Gabriella's most favourite movie (next to _the notebook _of course...) and Sharpay said that it was just for **NERDS**?! I guess Gabriella was right all along! Maybe, Sharpay did called her a geek...I took the movie which she just threw away a minute ago and looked at her with anger flaming in my eyes while holding the case in my right hand.

"What did you just said about this movie just now?" I held it up in front of her face. She looked at the dvd I was holding and continued her movie search.

She said like it was not a big deal for her. "Oh...it's a movie for the braniacs or should I say nerds. That movie is sooo not suitable for the popular group like both of us, Troy." Then, she stood up with her pink phone located on her right ear. "David, (driver) could you please bring me the pink box under my bed? Send it to the Montez house," and she ended the call.

I looked at her confused. "Who was that??" I said reffering to the call she's just made. Sharpay smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"No need to be jealous, Troysie! It's just my driver... I asked him to bring some fabulous movies here," and with that Sharpay strutted to the front door. To wait for her driver I guess...After Sharpay had left from my view, (and thank goodness for that!!) I looked around the living room and found out that it was a mess. Dvds were scattered everywhere!

So, I decided to pick them all up and stacked all of the dvds on the rack nicely. Then, I went to the kitchen to check on what Gabriella and Mrs. Montez were doing. As I stepped into the kitchen, my lips formed a big smile. The view in front of me always made my worst day became the bestest day of my life.

"Hey, how could you left me out from my most favourite game?" I said towards Gabriella who was fully covered with white flour. Mrs. Montez was also covered with flour but only on her apron. She also had a few numbers of popcorns in between her hair.

Gabriella giggled. "Well...if you feel left out..."she scooped a handful of flour and threw it exactly on my face. I blinked my eyes and looked at her wide-eyed.

"You made a big mistake, Montez!" I immediately grabbed a bowl of popcorns and began chucking them at her.

**END OF POV**

Mrs. Montez just smiled. Eventhough she knew that the kitchen would be like a hurricane, but she didn't care. Seeing her daughter smiling and laughing with Troy was worth it. She walked out from the kitchen quietly.

"Oh no you didn't!!" Gabriella yelled. She was just being attack by Troy and ended up having chocolate syrup dumped on her hair. Troy was just laughing hard at her with hands clutched at the middle of his stomach. Gabriella took this chance by throwing a couple scoops of chocolate ice-cream.

Troy wiped his now sticky face. He licked a little at the corner of his lips. "Umm, chocolate..."and then he licked his fingers. Gabriella looked at him disgusted.

"Eww, you're so gross!!" she said. Troy just looked at her with a smirk.

"You think so? How about this?"he charged at her onto the floor and made her clothes also covered in chocolate ice-cream. Then, he kissed her cheek and left a stain there. Gabriella pushed him aside and looked down at her shirt in horror.

"This was like my favourite shirt ever!! You also knew about this, Troy!! I've told you before!!" she stood up from the floor and took an egg from the fridge. Gabriella smirked at him in a way like 'you're so gonna be dead' way and threw it at him.

Troy wiped his evenmore sticky face and threw some other stuff at her. While they were having a dangerously food fight (lol), Mrs. Montez had captured the moment with a camera. Gabriella saw a flashing light with a _'click'_ sound and looked at her mum. Marie Montez just smiled at her and this made Troy stopped to.

"Mom..." she whined.

Marie just laughed. "Hey, don't blame me... It's just too hard not to snap one," she smiled. Troy just chuckled and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Your mom's right. We're too cute together!! Right, Mrs. Montez?" Gabriella smacked him in the chest with red blushed face and Marie just laughed at both of them. Troy just chuckled and continued to save himself from a smacking Gabriella. Suddenly, a loud shrill voice interrupted the moment.

"Troysieeee!!" Sharpay called or should I say yelled from the living room. Troy just looked at Gabriella and Marie with an apologetic face.

"Umm, I think I better check what's up with her..." he said while rubbing the back of his neck. Marie and Gabriella nodded at the same time and with that Troy ran himself to the living room.

Gabriella just sighed and picked up a cloth to wipe all the chocolate ice-cream stain on the counter. Her mom took a mop and mopped the floor. She stopped for awhile and faced her gloomy daughter. "Mija, tell him."

The daughter of her's looked up at her. Marie put aside the mop and sat down besides Gabriella by the counter. "Just tell him..." she put a hand on Gabriella's cheek. "Tell him about how you felt. That you love him," Gabriella let out a faked laugh and continued wiping the counter.

"Why did you ever think of that, mom? I don't love him...I'm-I'm still 17 and too early to know what love is..." she giggled fakely and moved to the sink to wash the cloth. Mrs. Montez just shook her head and sighed.

"I could see it, sweetie...and I could see that in Troy, too... He loves you. It's just that he's still unaware of it. I'm pretty sure about this, Mija. If you don't believe me, try go and ask Taylor or Chad. They'll give you the same answer as I am..." Gabriella's mom said and this made Gabriella looked out at the living room.

* * *

**So, how was it? Do you want more drama?? Tune in for the next chapter!! muahhhzz!!**

**xoxoxo**

**nash**


	10. Moving?

_**Q's and Answers**_

**Q: **_**(from Holy Cross Baby) Pretty good! Shouldn't she be moving soon? Update soon**_**  
A: **_**Well, Gabriella will be moving...But, maybe in another 2 or 3 more chapters... **_

xoxoxo

**Chapter 9: Moving?**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

_**RECAP**_

_"Why did you ever think of that, mom? I don't love him...I'm-I'm still 17 and too early to know what love is..." she giggled fakely and moved to the sink to wash the cloth. Mrs. Montez just shook her head and sighed. _

_"I could see it, sweetie. I could see that in Troy, too... He loves you. It's just that he's still unaware of it. I'm pretty sure about this, sweetie. If you don't believe me, try go and ask Taylor or Chad. They'll give you the same answer as I am..." Gabriella's mom said and this made Gabriella looked out at the living room. _

* * *

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Gabriella Montez's face was already soaked with tears. All she had done for the past few days was, crying, crying and evenmore crying. She can't stand it anymore. Troy had completely treated her as a stranger, Sharpay always making up lies about her, and unfortunately, Troy believed them. She still remembered the movie night which Troy invited Sharpay over...and that was the beginning of the existence of space between Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

_**Flashback**_

_After the advice Mrs. Montez gave to Gabriella, another loud screeched from Sharpay was heard. _

_"I think I better go and see what's going on," Gabriella said while pointing to the living room with her thumb. Her mum gave her a slight nod and she went to the living room seeing Troy was trying to calm down his girlfiend. _

_"Troysiee!! Why are you covered in flour and..." she moved closer to Troy and wiped a little from his face. "and chocolate?!" _

_"I was just..." before Troy could finished his explanation, Sharpay cut him off._

_"and why did the gee- I mean Gabriella, also had the same condition as yours?! Were you guys playing food fight while I'm gone?!" Sharpay glared at Gabriella and fixed her eyes on Troy. The blue-eyed boy just looked down on the floor. _

_"Did you?!" she asked again but this time, louder. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. Sharpay let out a huff and picked up her handbag. "Troysiee, I thought that tonight was supposed to be our night?!"_

'It was supposed to be **our** night!!'_ Gabriella thought._

_"You were supposed to be with me, Troysieeee!! I'm your girlfriend!! Not her!!" and with that, Sharpary ran out of the house. Troy looked at Gabriella with apologetic eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Gabby. She was just over-reacted," Troy said. Gabriella just nodded and said that it was okay. "I better go... Sorry for ruining the movie night. How about we do it next week okay? I'll call you..." Gabriella nodded again and Troy immediately ran out of the house to catch up with the drama queen. _

_Gabriella just sighed and told her mother that the night was cancelled while she was on her way up to her room._

_**End of Flashback**_

She was so stupid when she thought that everything would be okay. Eventhough that night she was kinda pissed because Sharpay had ruined their movie night, Gabriella always ended up forgiving her.

Gabriella turned her head and faced the photo frame on her sidetable. It was a picture of her and Troy laughing on the swings. Gabriella picked up the picture and she began to cry again as she remembered the first time Troy started to ignore her and spent most of his time with his blond girlfriend. It was three days after the Friday movie night. The first day of school of the week.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella walked down the school hallway with a small smile paste on her face. She was on her way to her best friend's locker which she always went to see Troy before the first class started. As soon as she reached his locker, she covered up his eyes with her both hands from behind. _

_"Guess who?" she asked with a deep voice. Gabriella expected to get some laughing from Troy, but looked like she was wrong. Troy forcefully removed her hands from his eyes and spun around to look at her with anger flaming in his blue eyes. _

_"Could you please stop doing that?! You're such a child for 17 years old teenager!!" and with that, Troy slammed his locker door shut and walked away leaving a very confused Gabriella._

_**End of Flashback**_

The brunette was confused at the time and tried to figure out what she had done wrong to him. Since that day, both of them became a total enemies. None of them had talked to each other. Not even a smile or a simple 'hi'. The life in the past between Troy and Gabriella was a history and now, in the present, both of their lifes had changed without each other. Troy always seen to be with Sharpay all the time, but his mind always thought about one thing that he missed. Gabriella.

When he and Sharpay were sat at the cafeteria with his friends, his eyes always locked on a certain brunette accross the room. There she was, eating and laughing with her bestfriends Taylor and Martha. He really missed her. Troy just wanted to hug her tightly, but not after what Sharpay had told him about Gabriella.

Actually, until now...Gabriella didn't know the reason why Troy began to distance himself from her. She was clueless about the whole thing. Suddenly, Gabriella bolted up from her bed and rushed into her bathroom. She looked at the mirror and saw a pathetic reflection of herself. Her eyes were red because of all of the crying, her hair was messy and her face was stained with tears.

She quickly rinsed her face and combed her hair. She had a determination look on her face and mumbled out, "He's not worth it, Gabriella... You better forget about him." Then, she ran out from her room and down the stairs to her mum who was in the kitchen.

"Mom..." Mrs. Montez turned around looked at her daughter. "I want to move away from here."

* * *

**Oooohh!! The drama had started!! Review**

**xoxoxo**

**nash**


	11. The Love realization

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The love realization.

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

_**RECAP**_

_She quickly rinsed her face and combed her hair. She had a determination look on her face and mumbled out, "He's not worth it, Gabriella... You better forget about him." Then, she ran out from her room and down the stairs to her mum who was in the kitchen._

_"Mom..." Mrs. Montez turned around looked at her daughter. "I want to move away from here."_

* * *

The older woman in her family looked at her; shocked. "What did you just said Mija?" her mum asked.

Gabriella just sighed and took a seat by the counter with her hands on the table. She looked down at her hands and closed her eyes before she took a deep breath. "I-I don't want to live here anymore. I just want to go anywhere but here in Alburquerque. Can we just move, mom? You said about a month ago that the company had offer you to work in California. Can we just go there?"

Marie Montez wiped her hands on a cloth and took another seat besides her daughter. She tilted Gabriella's chin and made her only child looked into her eyes. "Gabriella hunny, are you sure about this?"

Marie's daughter just nodded. Marie sighed, "Have you thought about this deeply? How about your friends? How about Taylor? and, most importantly...how about Troy?" Gabriella winced as her mother said the last part. "Sweetie, I don't want you to regret this later...It'll be too late."

Gabriella stood up and her eyes started to well up with tears. "Mommy, please... I dont want to stay here anymore! I'm too sick and tired of Troy!! All he cared about these days was Sharpay!! Not me... I also think that maybe he didn't regconize me anymore," by the end of this, her cheeks already wet with tears. She wiped her tears away and looked at Marie Montez.

"I'm sorry, mom. For yelling at you just now...and being a little over-reacted." Marie just smiled and put a hand on Gabriella's cheek.

"It's ok sweetie... I know you were going through a hard time lately. I'll try to talk to my boss about the offer okay?" Gabriella nodded and sent her a small smile.

"Thanks, mom...You're the best." Gabriella pulled her mom into a hug and walked to her room. Marie just sighed.

_'I hope you were making the right choice, Mija.' _

* * *

**With Troy in his room that night**

Troy was laying on his bed while throwing a basketball shaped pillow up in the air. He stopped and turned his head to the right to look at a picture on his side table. It was a picture of him and Sharpay that they took earlier that day. In the picture, Troy's hand was wrapped around her waist and Sharpay's lips were placed on Troy's cheek.

He noticed that something was missing in the picture. It was his smile. The Troy in the picture had a frown on his face and he knew it clearly why. Actually, earlier that day...Sharpay had decided to come to his house. As she stepped into his room, she immediately let out a screech when she saw a photo of him and Gabriella hugging. She picked up the picture and started babbling about having Gabriella's photo instead of her.

So, she brought Troy to the nearest photo booth and took a few pictures of her and Troy. When they came back to Troy's house, Sharpay quickly replaced the picture that she hated with the new one. Troy was really annoyed with Sharpay's attitude at the time but decided to stay silent.

Suddenly, he took out his wallet and opened it. Then, he smiled after seeing a picture of him and Gabriella playing piggyback ride in the slot of his wallet. His smile grew even wider when he thought about Gabriella. Her genuine smile, her soft brown curls, her sweet scent, her beautiful brown eyes, her habit when she chewed her lips whenever she was thinking, her laugh and even her cute pout. Whenever he think about her, he would always smiled with a goofy smile. Whenever their hands touched, he would felt like his body was flowing with electricity...and he really like it.

Troy compared the two pictures of him with Gabriella and the one with Sharpay. He noticed that it was completely different. He was smiling when he with Gabriella and the other way round with Sharpay. Then, the reality came to him. He was in love with a girl named Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**Okayy...I know it was kinda short...But, I only have time to make this long for this chapter. I was kinda busy lately and also rarely opened my laptop. Sorry guys. But, I promise you that the next one will be much longer and Gabriella finally move to the other state.**

**xoxoxo**

**nash**


	12. Single again

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry for not updating this for a long time actually, one of my family members had passed away and i also have some other problems to take care of...so, i hope you'll understand...btw, here's the next chapter!**

**p/s: you know me as misslovalota at youtube right? I'm so sorry guys! But, I have stopped making videos and eleted my account... but, don't worry! misslovalota is back!! I'm now back as xomisslovalotaxo. New account, new videos and new stories! I hope you'll check it out! and add me!! **

**here's the link:  
w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / u s e r / xomisslovalotaxo (just throw out the spaces..)**

**Chapter 12: Single again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

_**RECAP**_

_Suddenly, he took out his wallet and opened it. Then, he smiled after seeing a picture of him and Gabriella playing piggyback ride in the slot of his wallet. His smile grew even wider when he thought about Gabriella. Her genuine smile, her soft brown curls, her sweet scent, her beautiful brown eyes, her habit when she chewed her lips whenever she was thinking, her laugh and even her cute pout. Whenever he thought about her, he would always smiled with a goofy smile. Whenever their hands touched, he would felt like his body was flowing with electricity...and he really liked it._

_Troy compared the two pictures of him with Gabriella and the one with Sharpay. He noticed that it was completely different. He was smiling when he with Gabriella and the other way round with Sharpay. Then, the reality came to him. He was in love with a girl named Gabriella Montez. _

* * *

**With Gabriella in her room**

A daughter of Montez was sitting in front of her laptop finishing her history report. Suddenly, she stopped typing on the keyboard and her eyes became watery. Only now she realised, that the decision of moving away was a bad idea. No, not a bad idea. But a horrible idea.

Her mind started to think logically and now she began to regret it. She didn't want to move away. How about East High? What about the scholastic decathlon? How about her friends? And most importantly, Troy...She's sure that she's gonna miss him like hell. She knew that Troy had hurted her a lot for the past few weeks, but she can't be mad at him. She loved him so much that she had even forgiven him for the mistakes eventhough he had never said sorry.

Gabriella wanted her and Troy be friends again or maybe more. She wanted him to stop believing in Sharpay and break-up with her. But, she knew that all of that would be impossible. Suddenly, a loud bang on the balcony door made her awake from her thoughts. _'Is it Troy? It couldn't be. Besides, it's raining right now,'_ Gabriella thought. She opened the door cautiously and became wide-eyed when she saw the person in front of her.

There he was. Standing in the rain with clothes stuck to his body, water dripping from head to toe, his bangs fell down covering his eyes and he looked shivering. "G-Gabriella..." Troy finally managed to speak out. Gabriella still looked kinda shock with his sudden appearances and studied his face for a long time. "Gabriella..." he said again. Gabriella blinked her eyes and regained back her composure.

"T-Troy? W-what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. "You're wet. How about you come in first and dry off? I'll get a towel for you," so, she opened the door wider for him and made her way to the closet searching for a thick towel. Troy walked into Gabriella's room and smelt the refreshing floral fragnance surrounding the room. He really missed that smell. Then, he made his way to the bedside table and picked up something.

It was a photo of him and Gabriella. He smiled. He grinned. His heart blossomed. Then, Gabriella came with a towel. So, he quickly put back the frame where it's belonged and stood there with his one hand flew up to the back of his neck. "Urm, thanks," he smiled showing his white teeth when Gabriella handed him the towel.

"Troy, what are you doing here? Aren't Sharpay gonna be mad?" Gabriella asked sarcastically. Troy who was drying his hair stopped doing so and let out a sigh. At first he just stayed quiet and looked down to the floor. But, when Gabriella repeated the question again, he just replied.

"Don't worry...She's not gonna be mad," then Troy continued mumbling something to himself but it was heard clearly by Gabriella.

"W-what??" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at Gabriella. He didn't have any idea what she was saying. "You broke-up with Sharpay?" and then Troy realised that Gabriella had heard his mumbling. Troy thought that she wouldn't hear it, but unfortunately she had. Troy just looked down and closed his eyes. "Troy, is it true?"

"Yeah..." Gabriella's heart thumped rapidly; glad that one of her wish had came true. "Why? I thought you like her??" she asked sympathically. Eventhough she's happy with the news, but she can't help feel sorry for Troy.

Troy just sighed. "I don't like her anymore. It's just a little crush and now I knew her dirty secrets...and that's why I'm here," Troy looked at Gabriella in the eyes and this made her facing away avoiding the eye contact. She started to fidget with her fingers uncomfortably and cleared her throat.

"Uh...dirty secrets?" Gabriella asked wondering how Troy figured it out. Then, Troy decided to tell the whole story starting from the beginning.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_After Troy had realised that he loved Gabriella Montez, suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door. He slipped his wallet into his pocket and then went to the door opening it. It was Sharpay. "Umm, Sharpay? What are you doing here?" Sharpay just gave him a kiss on the cheek and strutted into the room landing on Troy's soft bed._

_"I just miss you Troysie-boo... Anyway, can't a girlfriend visits her boyfriend and spend some time with him?" she said in a baby voice and winked. Troy suddenly felt uncomfortable and disgusted with Sharpay's attitude. _

_"Urm.." he scratched by the back of his neck. "Sharpay, you just came by about 5 hours ago and then we went shopping. We __**had**__ spend some time together. Aren't you remember?" Sharpay just giggled._

_"Well, that was during the day... We haven't spend any during the night time," Sharpay smiled causing Troy to stare at her. She bent down to Troy's dvd player opposite of the bed and pull out something from her oddly large handbag. "Movie?" she asked. "Which one?" Sharpay held up two movies; Titanic and Romeo & Juliet. _

_Troy just stood there in silence. Then, Sharpay walked over at him and gave a peck on the lips which Troy hadn't returned. "What's wrong, Troysie? Come on... Let's cuddle up and watch my favourite movies!" she tugged on Troy's shirt by the arm. _

_"Let go, Sharpay!" Sharpay was shocked and then released her gripped from Troy. _

_"What's wrong, Troysie?" she asked with a pout. _

_"What's wrong? You asked me, what's wrong?! You are, Sharpay!!" Troy yelled out. His face was red all over and he clenched his teeth and jaw. Sharpay was just shocked with his sudden outburst but trying to stay calm._

_"Me?!" she screeched. "I didn't do anything wrong!!"_

_"What?! You didn't?! Sharpay! You always bossing me around! You always the only one who made all of the decisions! You've never thought my opinions! It's always about you! Not me! Not us!!" Troy's chest was moving up and down and his hand was clenched into a fist. He tried to calm himself and took a deep breath._

_"Me?! It's all about me?! Or is it about that slutty Montez that you care about?!" Sharpay yelled at his face. _

_"Don't ever called Gabriella a slut!!" Troy moved closer to Sharpay with their noses nearly touched. His eyes were filled with anger and that scared Sharpay. "She's not a slut!!"_

_"Well, you believed she was at first... Don't you remember the stories that I told you Troy?! Gabriella slept with many guys and she's planning one on you! Don't you remember that?!" Sharpay yelled back at Troy._

_"It's not true! She's not like that!! I know she's not!!" Troy raised his voice higher than Sharpay._

_"What?! You still believed in her?! I made up a lot of bad stories about her and you still believed her?!" and that made Troy's eyes widen and Sharpay's hands flew to her mouth. _

_"W-whatt? You made up the stories??" Troy asked. _

_"Uh..what? O-of course not! W-why would I d-do that?" Sharpay stuttered. Troy asked her again. Sharpay just stayed quiet and looked down to the ground; ashamed._

_"God, I can't believed this!! I can't believe that I fell for that stories at first!! How could you do that, Sharpay!! I'm done with all of this!! Done!" _

_"T-Troy? W-what do you mean?" Sharpay asked quietly. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Troy just closed his eyes._

_"We're through, Sharpay. I'm breaking up with you..."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Gabriella was glad that Troy finally knew the truth behind all of this. She was mad at him first, but now she felt sorry for him.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I was just so stupid for believing all the rumours..." Troy who had his head hanging down just kept saying sorry and sorry all over again. He put his face in his hands and a sob sound was heard. Gabriella smiled and hugged him.

"Syhh, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. By the way, you are forgiven... I had forgiven you for a long time ago.." Gabriella said while comforting Troy who was crying. His cried had subsided and he lifted up his head; smiling at Gabriella.

"Thanks, Gabi..I mean, Gabriella," Gabriella smiled at again and shook her head.

"It's ok, Troy. You can call me Gabi, again..." Troy hugged her again and spun her around. Gabriella let out a squeal while Troy laughed with her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" he yelled out. Gabriella just giggled and he put her down back on the bedroom floor. He hold both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "I missed you," Troy whispered.

"I missed you too, Troy," Gabriella whispered back.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!!" Troy grinned. "From now on, I'll never leave you. No matter what," as Gabriella heard this words came out of Troy's mouth, she frowned.

"I don't think so," Gabriella said above whisper.

"Why?" Troy was now confused. He put his finger below her chin and made her looked into his eyes. But, Gabriella faced away. She can't bear to tell him the truth. "Gabriella?"

"I'm..." Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm moving, Troy."

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys! I know I hadn't update for a long time!! But, now I'm back in the track! Whee! Anyway, review!!**

**xoxoxo**

**nash**


	13. I'm losing you

**Chapter 13: I'm losing you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

_**RECAP**_

_Gabriella was glad that Troy finally knew the truth behind all of this. She was mad at him first, but now she felt sorry for him._

_"I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I was just so stupid for believing all the rumours..." Troy who had his head hanging down just kept saying sorry and sorry all over again. He put his face in his hands and a sob sound was heard. Gabriella smiled and hugged him._

_"Syhh, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. By the way, you are forgiven... I had forgiven you for a long time ago.." Gabriella said while comforting Troy who was crying. His cried had subsided and he lifted up his head; smiling at Gabriella._

_"Thanks, Gabi..I mean, Gabriella," Gabriella smiled at again and shook her head._

_"It's ok, Troy. You can call me Gabi, again..." Troy hugged her again and spun her around. Gabriella let out a squeal while Troy laughed with her._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" he yelled out. Gabriella just giggled and he put her down back on the bedroom floor. He hold both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "I missed you," Troy whispered._

_"I missed you too, Troy," Gabriella whispered back._

_"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!!" Troy grinned. "From now on, I'll never leave you. No matter what," as Gabriella heard this words came out of Troy's mouth, she frowned._

_"I don't think so," Gabriella said above whisper._

_"Why?" Troy was now confused. He put his finger below her chin and made her looked into his eyes. But, Gabriella faced away. She can't bear to tell him the truth. "Gabriella?"_

_"I'm..." Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm moving, Troy."_

* * *

Those three words were enough to silence Troy. He just looked at Gabriella; disbelieved with what he just heard. Suddenly, he laughed out loud. Gabriella who was preparing herself for the outburst from Troy was now confused. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Troy wiped away his tears. "God, Gabi! You're good! I can't believe I fell for that!" he continued to laugh but he immediately stopped when Gabriella didn't laugh along with him. "You're kidding right?" She just kept silent. "Please tell me you're just playing around!"

Gabriella shook her head sideways and her eyes started to well up with tears. "I'm s-sorry, Troy...I'm sorry..." Troy looked into her eyes and knew that she wasn't lying about that.

"Oh! I get it! You're just moving houses right??" he laughed nervously. "Right?" He looked at her hoping that she was just moving houses, not to the other state or country. But, the answer he received from her made his heart shattered and broke into pieces.

"No, Troy...I'm moving to California. By the end of this week," Gabriella's tears finally made their way down her cheeks and she started to cry even louder when Troy who was in denial started to shake her shoulders vigorously.

"No, no, no! Gabriella! You can't leave! What about me? I can't live without you, Gabby!" he pratically yelled at her and his voice was quivering; trying to control himself from breaking down. "You can't..." a single tear rolled down his face.

"I'm s-sorry, Troy," Gabriella whispered. Then, Troy let go her shoulders and took a step back.

"I should go now," he said above whisper with his head facing the ground. Gabriella started to cry even louder, even yelling his name when Troy went to her balcony and climbed down the tree; dashed towards his truck and drove away.

* * *

**Few days later.**

Gabriella was typing on her phone, well...more like punching the keypad; trying to send the 30th message to Troy. None of them had been replied by him and neither any of her calls. Troy was now completely ignoring her. She looked at her phone, hoping that Troy would finally reply her messages. Finally she threw the phone on her bed when nothing she hoped for appeared on the screen.

The brunette laid on her soft bed and went to sleep with a single tear rolled down her pink rosy cheek.

_I'm sorry, Troy..._

* * *

**With Troy**

The already exhausted and sweaty blue-eyed Troy Bolton flopped down on the grass while running his hand through his hair angrily. He looked over at the orange ball by the fence which he just threw but the ball flew over the ring he should've scored easily.

Before this, throwing a basketball through the hoop was easy for him. Even with his eyes closed, he would've managed to make a perfect shot. But now...eversince the _Gabriella-moving-to-California_ incident, everything seemed wrong for him.

While he was laying on the grass with a hand on his forehead, he started to recall that 'night'.

_**Flashback**_

_"No, no, no! Gabriella! You can't leave! What about me? I can't live without you, Gabby!" he pratically yelled at her and his voice was quivering; trying to control himself from breaking down. "You can't..." a single tear rolled down his face._

_"I'm s-sorry, Troy," Gabriella whispered. Then, Troy let go her shoulders and took a step back._

_"I should go now," he said above whisper with his head facing the ground. Gabriella started to cry even louder, even yelling his name when Troy went to her balcony and climbed down the tree; dashed towards his truck and drove away._

_**End of Flashback**_

A vibration in his pocket awake him. Troy pulled out his phone and looked at the screen.

_'1 new message from Gabby'_

He sighed. Troy opened the message and read the 30th message from Gabriella. Then, he scrolled through his messages and read all of the messages again.

_'I'm sorry Troy'_

_'Please don't do this to me'_

_'I need you. I really do'_

Those were the messages that he received from her. He really hated the situation right now. He can't bear of losing her. He needed her too...He doesn't even know why he decided to ignore her.

Another sigh escaped from Troy. Suddenly, he bolted up from the ground; grabbed the ball and threw it. But, unfortunately, the ball hit the board and fell to the ground with a thump.

"Arghhhhhh!!"

* * *

**The next day**

Gabriella was just loaded the last box into the car. _'This is it..'_ she thought. It was Sunday and today would be the last day she'll be in Alburquerque. She's really sad that the day had finally came and she had to leave her home, friends and most importantly Troy.

Mrs. Montez or in other word, Gabriella's mom walked towards the car after she had locked the house and went into the car. Gabriella opened the car's door and when she was just about to go in, a voice made her stopped in her track. She turned around and smiled tearily at the sight before her.

"Oh my gosh..."

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update!! Got a few problems lately. Btw, I hope you'll like this chapter! I know it's not good...haha. But, it'll get more interesting on the next one. Review!**

**-nash-**


	14. Goodbye

**Chapter 14: Goodbye.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything that revolved around High School Musical and it's characters. **

**Only the story plot.**

_**RECAP**_

_Gabriella was just loaded the last box into the car. 'This is it..' she thought. It was Sunday and today would be the last day she'll be in Alburquerque. She's really sad that the day had finally came and she had to leave her home, friends and most importantly Troy._

_walked towards the car after she had locked the house and went into the car. Gabriella opened the car's door and when she was just about to go in, a voice made her stopped in her track. She turned around and smiled tearily at the sight before her._

_"Oh my gosh..."_

* * *

She rushed over to Taylor and pulled her into a big hug. Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Martha also joined both of them. "What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella said while pulling away.

Chad came over and put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. "Well...that chick over there, who was _too_ lazy to drive by herself was forcing me to bring her here." he referred to Taylor. Then, he received a smack on his head. "Oww!!" he looked at his girlfriend while rubbing the place that Taylor had smacked him. "I was just kidding!"

Gabriella just laughed at the scene before her eyes. "Actually, what I'm trying to say is..." Chad stopped in the mid-sentence while giving a playful glare at Taylor. "You can't leave us just like that, Gabs. Not without sending you off with a smile and saying a proper goodbye..." he smiled. The other friends nodded and smiled.

"Aww~ you guys.." they hugged again and another voice made them pulled away. Gabriella turned around and her eyes widened. "S-Sharpay?" Sharpay smiled sheepishly and took a step forward closer to Gabriella.

"That's me!" Sharpay smiled. "Hey, Gabriella. You looked kinda shock," she giggled and continued. "Of course you are. You wouldn't be expecting to see me here, aren't you?" Gabriella just shook her head faintly.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Gabriella Montez asked.

"Well..the thing is..I want to say that I'm sorry," she looked down to the ground while fiddling with her fingers. "I know I've been bad to you for the past few months and I'm really REALLY sorry for that. You're a nice girl, Gabriella...So, will you forgive me? Ryan and I really want to be friends with you," she flashed a truthful smile.

"Ryan?"

Sharpay giggled and introduced a certain golden blonde-haired boy with a blue glittered hat on his head to Gabriella. "This is Ryan. My twin brother," Ryan took out his hand and Gabriella shook it with a smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Gabriella let go of his hand. She turned back to Sharpay. "I forgive you."

"R-really?" Sharpay grinned from ear to ear. A nod from Gabriella made her rushed over to the brunette and pulled her into a big and tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Gabriella just laughed. "Your welcome," suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm. She was being dragged by Taylor away from Sharpay. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Girl, Sharpay's evil and had been cruel to you! You can't forgive her that easily! Don't you feel weird with Sharpay's sudden_ nice _attitude? Maybe, she have something up her sleeves!" Taylor said with her hands waving in the air. Gabriella just sighed and then smiled.

"Tay... Everyone deserves a second chance, and so does Sharpay. How about you just give her a chance.." Taylor looked at Gabriella and let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright... But, if she does anything bad, I would make sure she suffers for the rest of her life." Gabriella shook her head and laughed a little at her bestfriend.

* * *

**With Troy in his bedroom**

Troy was tossing a basketball shaped pillow in the air. Suddenly, a loud ringtone filled the air. He reached out for his phone on the bedside table and clicked the answer button. "Hey, man."

"Dude! Where are you?" Chad asked in a loud whisper. "She's going to leave in a few minutes!" he looked over at Gabriella who was talking with Taylor away from them.

Troy sat up straight and sighed. He put aside his basketball pillow and looked at the clock on the wall across the room. "I know."

"So? Why aren't you here yet?!"

"I'm not going to be there..." Troy said just above whisper.

"What?!" Chad exlaimed to be shock with what he just heard. "Why not?"

"I can't..I just don't have the courage to watch her leave," Chad took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down from yelling at Troy.

"That's why you HAVE to be here!! You need to STOP her from leaving!" Troy let out another heavy sigh.

"Dude, I-I need to go. Later," and with that the conversation ended. Troy looked over at a photo frame on his study table. A picture of him and Gabriella; the woman that he loved. Then, a suddened realization hit him. He's going to lose the love of his life.

Troy quickly put on his jeans and quickly rushed to the place he should've been at the time.

* * *

**Back with Gabriella and the others.**

Gabriella's eyes started to well up with tears. Even the others. She hugged every one of them [including Sharpay and Ryan] and walked slowly to the car. She opened the door and stopped for awhile; her eyes were wandering around, searching for a certain someone. _I guess he's not going to be here..._

A tear was shed and she gave a last smile to her friends. Gabriella went into the car and buckled on her seatbelt. "Are you ok, mija?" her mom asked.

"I'm fine," Gabriella gave her a reassuring smile. She stuck her head out of the window, waving at her friends and with that both of them drove away.

Troy, who arrived about a few minutes later ran out from his truck and rushed over to Chad. He shook his bestfriend's shoulder vigorously while asking the same question over and over again, "Where is she? Where is she?!"

"She's just left. You're late man, and now you've lost her," Troy felt his body went numb and a tear rolled down his cheek. He immediately fell to the ground and started to cry.

* * *

**Hey! So, how was it? Good or bad? huhu~ btw, review!**

**-nash-**


	15. updated IMPORTANT AN

**Author's IMPORTANT note:**

hey guys!  
Check out my youtube!  
I've uploaded a new series called 'Fear Factor Love'

* * *

It all started when six cast of High School Musical received a phone call,  
saying that they were invited to play in the reality game show.  
While at it,  
Zac and Vanessa began to get to know with each other better  
and started to fall in love bit by bit...  
The same goes to Corbin and Monique.

Ashley and Lucas like to bicker with each other,  
but, this experience made them even closer.  
The friendship bonding between the six of them became stronger,  
and a lot of drama occurred.

So, how'll it goes for Zac and Vanessa?  
What about the others?  
Will they go through all the challenges?  
and most importantly,  
which pair will win the 1 million dolar and became the fear factor champion?

Watch 'Fear Factor Love' to know what happens next to them.

**CHARACTERS**

------------------

- Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens.

- Lucas Grabeel & Ashley Tisdale.

- Corbin Bleu & Monique Coleman.

It's a Zanessa Story and the trailer had been uploaded. Here's the link:

h t t p :// w w w .you tube.c o m /watch?v=qijPtrbOSOs [just throw out the spaces]

Btw, the next chapter of Long Lost Love is in the making. Maybe it'll be out in another 2,3 days. ;) I know I'm a bit a late..Still..**MERRY CHRISTMAS**! haha XD

-nash-


End file.
